Conventional clothes washing machines are of two basic types: a vertical axis, top loading machine and a horizontal axis front loading machine. While front loading machines are generally more economical with respect to water consumption and electrical usage, the top loading machines typically provide easier access. Both types of washing machines include a perforated basket which holds the clothes or articles being washed. In the front loading machine, the clothes are tumbled in the wash water while the basket rotates. In a top loading machines, an oscillating or rotating agitator mixes the clothes and articles in the wash water while the basket remains substantially stationary. At the completion of the wash cycle in either machine, the basket is rotated at a high RPM to extract the wash water from the basket and the clothes therein.
An objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved top loading washing machine.
A further objective is to provide a top loading washer having rotatable agitators/lifters within a washing basket.
A further objective is to provide a novel drive system for rotating the agitators/lifters within a washing basket.
A further objective is to provide a drive system for agitators within a washing basket wherein the drive system is at least partially bathed in washing fluid.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a top loading washing machine having low water usage, yet excellent mechanical washing action.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a top loading washing machine having a simple and durable construction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved top loading, washing machine which is economical to manufacture and to operate.